


Shared

by heillos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Japan wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

Turkey ran his callused fingers through Japan’s hair, as he watched Japan eagerly sucking him off, taking him into his throat deeper and deeper, and Turkey urged Greece with a sharp voice to keep increasing his thrusts into the kneeling Asian.

Greece, with his hands grasping firmly Japan’s lithe waist, shot a glare to Turkey, but soon turned his attention back to the man underneath him. He bucked hungrily into him, his movements more frantic when he began hearing Japan’s pleased, muffled sounds becoming louder despite his mouth being full with Turkey’s dick.

Japan was overwhelmed with sensations -the reality of two big, swarthy men taking him in such a _vulgar_ way in his own house, the sound of their flesh slapping against his pale skin, the strong taste of Turkey’s precum, the searing feel of Greece’s cock ramming inside him- it was too intense, too much, and he came hard with a mere touch of his unsteady hand, moaning all over Turkey’s cock and contracting around Greece’s pounding shaft.

Right on cue, Turkey pulled himself out with a rasp growl, stood up, and Greece rashly dismounted Japan, quick to join beside Turkey who was frantically jacking his own cock. They both knew well how much Japan loved this activity. He had invented it, after all.

In the warm afterglow of his climax, Japan watched through his hazy vision the two men pumping themselves right in front of him. He opened his mouth, encouraging them to cum all over his face.

This sight of Japan made Greece lose all control, groan lowly and climax into the awaiting mouth, on the reddened lips, the blushed cheeks and black hair, followed by a hoarse curse from Turkey, who in turn orgasmed right onto Japan’s cum-covered face.

Japan sat back on the tatami and licked his lips in his post-coital daze, savoring the feel of their essence on his skin, the heavy musk and thick taste.

After collecting themselves, the two enemies glanced at each other.

“I lasted longer than ya again, brat.”

Greece answered by wiping his hand on Turkey’s smirk.


End file.
